Te Amaré Hasta Que Te Mate
by HonyVeggita
Summary: Una vida llena de masacras, torturas y muertes puede estar a punto de cambiar por un simple error, pero… ¿esta vida será mejor? ¿O solo desatará el caos..?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

 **La Desaparición**

La lluvia caía en la Ciudad Satán, ya era tarde, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, moviéndose entre las oscuras y solitarias calles una figura se hacía presente al lado del cuerpo de un hombre ya demacrado, aquella silueta llevaba en su mano una guadaña, el arma responsable de la muerte de aquel hombre, así como la sombra se hizo presente, desapareció, antes de que alguien la viera allí, la profundidad de las calles junto a la noche ocultaron sus pasos. En ese lugar no había, hubo, ni habrá alguien más, solo un cuerpo, una muerte más…

 _*-POV Veggita*-_

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, ahora te tengo más, ve unas horas a dormir, no se puede perder el tiempo- El poco sentimiento de alegría que sentí tras recibir la felicitación de Dabura, se esfumó cuando acabó la oración. Ya estaba agotada, entreno como puedo para ser todo un demonio, pero las necesidades "mortales" se hacen presentes en estos casos, el cansancio es uno de ellos, el más común.

-pero ya van 2 noches seguidas que no descanso como se debe- le respondí, Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba por ceder, el cansancio extremo que afectaba a los mortales, por lo menos a mi, no me afectaba de igual manera, era solo la mitad de lo que les pasaría a ellos, aun asi, el hecho de no poder dormir empezaba a irritarme.

-Veggita, pequeña Veggita… sabes que no tienes otra opción- vi esa sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, la que ponía cuando sabía que tenía completamente toda la razón, mi cordura podía negarse, claro está, pero mi cuerpo seguiría las ordenes. Él es mi maestro, incluso… incluso es mi padre, por lo que mi parte psicológica también lo obedecería.

-Lo se… sabes que no te desobedecería- un suspiro cansado salió de mi boca mientras Dabura sacaba una especie de foto – ¿Es a él a quien debo matar? ¿No es el dueño de la Corporación Capsula? – Estaba algo confusa, según lo que había investigado de él era una persona amable, no creo que se haya metido con alguien como Dabura. Levanté la vista hacia él que, solo me volvió a sonreír, ese hombre mantiene con secretos, en especial si son sus "clientes" de quien hablamos.

-no necesito que lo mate, tráemelo con vida, tengo que cuadrar asuntos con el- Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda, fue donde me apresuré a hablar.

Me coloque mi capucha mirando la foto or ultima vez para después guardarla.

–Iré a ver cuál es el terreno del lugar- di media vuelta para salir cuando su voz volvió a escucharse

-Para planear como traerlo supongo…- vaya que me conocía

-claro- Salí del lugar dirigiendo mi paso Hacia Capsule Corp.

Al llegar a la gran empresa me dispuse a entrar, claro que no me dejarían pasar así sin más, la seguridad no sería tonta y menos en un lugar tan lujoso e importante. Tendría que hallar la manera de entrar sin ser vista, puse en juicio cada posibilidad mientras rodeaba la gran mansión, después de ciertos cálculos saque la conclusión de que la forma más fácil de entrar era por el patio, escalar la gran valla que lo cubría no sería tan problemático. Le di la vuelta a la mansión y comencé a subir por la valla, después de cruzar tendría que pasar inadvertida.

Logré cruzar las puertas hasta el interior del local, me escabullí por los largos y solitarios pasillos. He tenido un pequeño problema desde que soy un infante, y es que mi concentración a veces se esfuma al entrar territorios curiosos, ese fue mi error. Estaba tan distraída con los grandes cuadros que adornaban las paredes que, sin querer, a la vuelta de una esquina me encontré con un estorbo… no, más bien, choqué con él.

Frente a mí, parado, con una clara diferencia de altura, un chico de ojos negros me miraba sorprendido. Lo más curioso que noté en los segundos de shock fue su extraño peinado, su cabello azabache salía en extrañas puntas a diferentes lados de su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no te había visto- su mano se extendió frente a mi mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-puedo levantarme sola- me incorpore nuevamente rechazando su ayuda de un manotazo.

-oye no te había visto por aquí antes, cómo te llamas?- genial, típica clase de mocosos preguntones. Quise evadir la pregunta desviando mi camino, pero el idiota se atravesó. Debo admitirlo, la diferencia entre ambos cuerpos era demasiada, siendo él más alto y con una apariencia de más musculosa.

-Veggita…- le respondí con resignación

-hola, yo me llamo Goku mucho gusto, que edad tienes?- y sigue preguntando

El tiempo no me daba para seguir con estas estupideces, necesitaba librarme de él antes que alguien más… "inteligente", me viera allí.

-14 y no, no me importa qué edad tengas-

-yo tengo 16, ¿y de dónde eres? ¿Qué te trae por aquí y..- Creo que habla mucho y escucha poco, ya era hora de cortar sus frases, lo empuje a un lado y empecé a correr alejándome, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo le grité una ultima cosa.

-¡ya deja de preguntar tanto mocoso y déjame en paz!-

-ah… ¿dije algo malo?- antes de perderlo de mi rango de visión noté su última expresión. Desanimado y confundido, estupideces humanas.

Después de esa pequeña interrupción, seguí con mi trabajo, explore todo el lugar, y literalmente hice un mapa mental para cuando entrara en acción. Había marcado las salidas, habitaciones, cámaras y demás cosas…los guardias no me preocupaban, eran fáciles de evadir, pero lo que si me inquietaba eran las cámaras… Solo necesitaba encontrar el centro de comandos de estas. Parece que en esas horas eran desactivadas, _"13:30"_ me recordé, quizás era la hora en que iban a almorzar. Sería fácil desconectarlas, y después de dar un par de vueltas encontré la habitación. Estaba vacía, como lo suponía, solo necesitaba noquear al guardia que estuviera en las horas de la noche, desactivar las cámaras y terminar mi trabajo… Si, esta vez sería fácil.

Solo restaba esperar unas horas para acabar allí y descansar por fin, lastimosamente… una piedrita azabache volvió a querer meterse en mi zapato.

Me recosté en un lugar apartado del gran patio a esperar y, para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, a descansar un poco, pero mi tranquilidad se fue al caño…

-hola de nuevo- me asusto, ya que "supuestamente" estaba sola, o por lo menos no había mucha gente que se me acercara, todos estaban ocupados trabajando o almorzando, mi presencia era invisible allí. Saca provecho de mi… lastimosa apariencia, ¿Quién se preocuparía por una pequeña niña con carita de ángel? Si, muchos me veían como eso, era una especie de arma de doble filo. –Oye si dije algo que no te gusto la otra vez, lo siento-rodee los ojos, si este mocoso seguía molestándome, sería mi siguiente víctima, ¡mejor aún! ¡Sería la primera!.

-¿qué quieres ahora?-

-bueno yo solo quería hablar contigo- lo vi sentarse a mi lado sosteniendo una sonrisa de naturaleza "amigable", algo que mi parte demonio despreciaba.

-lástima que yo no quiero hablar contigo-

-¿por qué no?-

-Por qué no, no me agradas y cada palabra que sale de tu repugnante boca son solo estupideces para mí- él me miro extrañado

-¿estupideces?-

-¡si! ¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- se quedó pensativo, ya no parecía que no era muy listo, lo demostraba. No me esperaba que se quedara a pensar en eso, ¿en serio sería tan estúpido como para no saber que hacer?

-la verdad no- Que suerte que estaba acostada, de lo contrario hubiera caído de espaldas ante tanta idiotez. No me quedaría a escuchar más bobadas, me levante lo más rápido que pude y cuando me dispuse a caminar lejos, sentí el tacto de su mano contra mi antebrazo.

–eh?-

-vamos, no te vayas ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- ¿miedo? ¿MI-E-DO? Antes el debería tenerme miedo a mí, hacía nada más unos segundos le confesé mi repulsión hacia su presencia, ¿y el cree que le tengo miedo?

-¡claro que no te tengo miedo!-

-¿entonces por qué siempre te vas?-

-¿que no entiendes que no me agradas?- al parecer ese último comentario le dolió, o al menos eso mostraba su cara, a mi, por el contrario, no me importó.

-¿por qué no te agrado?-

-haces demasiadas preguntas y eres muy irritante, por eso no me agradas- Di un manotazo zafándome por fin, di media vuelta para concluir la conversación y salí de su vista.

La noche por fin hizo acto de presencia, era hora de poner en marcha mi plan. Subí a la planta de arriba, el edificio tenía alrededor de 4 pisos, la habitación de mi víctima estaba en el tercero. Al llegar a su habitación lo vi caminar alrededor de su cama, había alguien más encerrado en el baño, supuse que sería su esposa. Perfecto, no tendría que molestarme en esperar que ella se durmiera.

Usé una de las tácticas que me enseñó Dabura para dejar inconsciente a mi objetivo sin hacer mucho escándalo, no permitiría más retrasos en esto. Me introduje en la habitación con la mayor de las cautelas, me acerque por su espalda y le di un golpe directo en la nuca, a la vez que agarraba el cuerpo para que no hiciera ruido al caer. Vaya que el maldito era pesado, di un resoplido y salí de ahí con mi trabajo casi terminado.

-Oh vaya, lo lograste- El tono usado por el demonio me irritó bastante, era como si no contara con ello, preferí relajarme y dejar el cuerpo aun inconsciente en el suelo

-claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que fallara? Sabes que nunca fallo- me entro el típico aire de orgullo al machacar su tono con mi seguridad.

-que modesta… bien supongo que ya puedes descansar… por el momento no tengo más trabajos para ti- asentí y subí a lo que era supuestamente mi "habitación", me recosté en mi cama y rápidamente me quede dormida.

 _-*Fin POV Veggita*-_

El sol ya se hacia presente en el cielo, la luz segadora entró por una de las ventanas de la Corporacion Capsula, cayendo justamente en la cara de un joven de cabellos azabaches, rayos que, lograron despertarlo.

-mmm maldito sol- se dio la vuelta cubriéndose con la cobija, de pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación

-¡GOKU! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡A PASADO ALGO TERRIBLE!-

El susodicho se levantó aperezado, con ganas de acabar tales gritos que perturbaban su paz, resignado por los gritos de su amiga Bulma del otro lado de la puerta, rápidamente se dirigió y la abrió.

-¿Qué a sucedido, Bulma…? ¿por qué tanto escándalo?-

-¡MI PADRE A DESAPARECIDO!- En definitiva tal declaración sacudió al chico dejándolo completamente despierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sucedido?-

-no se sabe, nadie lo vio salir y no responde su celular, tampoco dejo alguna nota de que se iba- entró a la habitación sentándose en la cama con las manos en su rostro, estaba desesperada y se notaba que había estado llorando ya. El señor Brief no era alguien que desapareciera así como así, no era su costumbre.- ¿y si le pasó algo? Ay Goku, estoy muy preocupada-

-tranquila, sé que lo encontraremos-

Ver la cara descompuesta de su amiga por la preocupación le ponía los cabellos de punta, Bulma era alguien fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de su familia y sus amigos su preocupación subía como nunca, Goku en ese momento solo podía tratar de tranquilizarla.

-sí, tienes razón, debo tranquilizarme, tendremos que hablar con la comisaría- Goku asiente y después de organizaron, ambos salieron a la comisaría más cercana.

Los policías no estaban muy dispuestos a escuchar más problemas, suficiente tenían con los asesinatos a sangre fría que habia ocurrido pocos días antes, les preocupaba el hecho de no poder encontrar ninguna huella del culpable, y tener a una histérica Bulma les ponía aun pero.

-¡Señor, estamos hablando de una persona muy importante!- les repitió Bulma.

-Señorita, entendemos eso, pero aún no han pasado ni 24 horas de su desaparición, aun no es un caso urgente-

Bulma estaba a punto de responderle con cuatro piedras en la mano por la desesperación, pero ahí estaba su amigo para calmarla.

-Bulma, debes tranquilizarte, ellos saben lo que hacen, tenles paciencia…-

-Si… tienes razón… debo… debo tranquilizarme, el estará bien…-


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero decirles que espero que mi pequeño Fanfic sea de su agrado.

Veggita, para recordarles, es una OC, el resto de personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y el fanfic no está ambientado en la historia de Dragon Ball, Z, Gt o Super.

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Conociéndonos Un Poco Más**

La policía no podía hacer mucho, la desaparición del señor Brief había sido del todo extraña, pero, por otro lado, Goku le había propuesto algo más a Bulma. La típica forma de anunciar una desaparición para que los ciudadanos estuvieran atentos. Y ahí estaba, alrededor del mediodía, el chico estaba pegando anuncios por toda la ciudad, un trabajo agotador para una sola persona…

Después de caminar por unas horas se detuvo a descansar, se sentó en el suelo recostado en una pared, en ese momento, caminando por los techos, detectó cierta persona conocida para él, la siguió con la vista hasta que se detuvo en uno de los techos con clara intención de bajar. Goku se apresuró a levantarse.

-Oye, ¿qué haces ahí?-

-¿Eh?- la concentración se fue al caño, cuando al voltearse se encontró a poca distancia de él, perdió por momento el equilibrio y terminó por caer, para su suerte, Goku actuó por reflejo atajando su caída.

El chico no pudo equivocarse, reconoció de lejos que era Veggita, claro, era irónico que fuera tan fácil de reconocer. Su cabello era algo esencial a la hora de verla, no era nada del otro mundo, un tono castaño, acompañado de un sutil corte que, si la vieran de espaldas, la confundiría fácilmente con un niño, pero Goku era bueno recordando a las personas, y una vez que la vio a la cara no tuvo dudas.

-¿Estas bien?- La voz preocupada la hizo salir del shock, bueno, después de todo, no acostumbraba a caerse de forma tan fácil. Pero algo que pasó de largo en los oídos de Veggita, fue el tono preocupado que usó en la pregunta. Una vez que volvió a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo del agarre protector de Goku.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –

-¿Segura? ¿No te hiciste daño?- Los ojos del joven vaaron por el cuerpo de Veggita en busca de algún rastro de daño, creyó ver algún rasguño en su brazo, pero antes que pudiera enfocar mejor la vista, Veggita se movió ocultando por completo el brazo.

-Ya dije que estoy bien-

-¿Que hacías allá arriba?-

-No te incumbe- bajo la vista de su interlocutor, por algún motivo, no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, y antes de empezar a especular por el motivo de eso, algo mas tomó su atención. Regados por el suelo estaban los anuncios que, anteriormente, había empezado a pegar el peli-azabache, se agachó a recoger unos cuantos y notó que él hacia lo mismo. Aun se preguntaba porque Dabura quería a ese viejo, aunque no solia importarle esos asuntos.

-Veggita, ¿Podrías ayudarme a terminar de pegarlos?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué no?-

La chica lo pensó un rato mientras veía los anuncios, luego levantó un poco la mirada a su compañero y una pequeña risilla se le escapó de los labios.

-Porque no ando con… _Carrots_ -

-¿Carrots? -

-Bueno, vistes de naranja y tu cabello- volteó la cara a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero prefirió taparse la boca y solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita de nuevo. –Pareces en definitiva una Zanahoria, Carrot-

-¿Una zanahoria? ¿Tu crees también eso? –

¿También lo creía? Así que no era la primera vez que se lo decían, eso solo aumentó un poco más las ganas de reírse, este chico era un poco ingenuo.

-Vegeta también me dijo eso, pero el me dice Kakarotto… ahora que lo pienso, a veces si parezco una Zanahoria… quizá debería pintarme el cabello de verde…-

-¿Kakarotto…?- el sobre nombre le llamó la _atención "Creo que lo usaré, suena bien..."_ pensó, luego a sus oídos llegaron las miles de palabras, para ella sin sentido, que salieron de la boca de Kakarotto, eso la empezó a irritar- ¡Ya cállate, no sé ni por qué te dirijo la palabra!-

-Porque somos amigos, ¿no?-

" _Amigos…?"_

Agitó la cabeza con brusquedad y frunció el ceño mirando fríamente al chico -Mira, escucha con mucha atención y que te quede bien claro, ¡TU Y YO NO SOMOS AMIGOS, ¿ENTENDISTE?-

La cara de Kakarotto cambió de repente, tenía una expresión triste. Por otro lado, Veggita volvió a desviar la mirada en una clara _"indiferencia",_ o por lo menos era lo que quería aparentar… Su compañero se quedó en silencio durante un rato mirando levemente el suelo, luego, con una nueva expresión de seriedad que, Veggita no había visto antes en el e incluso le pareció un poco brusca. La miró por un rato más, Veggita sentía que la taladraba con la mirada, temió incluso que le propinara alguna clase de golpe, pero en vez de eso, solo se dispuso a hablar.

-Para mí tu si eres mi amiga- comenzó nuevamente a pegar los anuncios, tomando un porte que parecía más maduro, ¿Quién era este nuevo sujeto con quien hablaba? –Y haré que tú también me veas como un amigo-

Y con eso último, la expresión del antiguo "Goku" volvió a hacerse presente. El aire dejo de circular por su cuerpo, no entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar, pero algo tenía claro, este sujeto tenía algo extraño y llamativo, en definitiva necesitaba conocerlo más, tendría que darse la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él. Una de las habilidades que le había enseñado Dabura era leer las mentes, pero… Algo le impedía poder ver en la mente de Kakarotto, eso solo la incitaba a acercarse mucho más.

El chico empezó a caminar de nuevo mientras pegaba los afiches, y Veggita no pudo evitar seguirlo, Kakarotto percibió la compañía de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin sentía que había hecho un gran avance. Estuvieron un buen rato caminando, Veggita solo se dedicó a observar con atención como este pegaba cada anuncio y de vez en cuando le dirigía la mirada sonriéndole, acto que a ella la hacía desviar la mirada. Se odiaba a si misma por no poder mantenerle la vista, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

\- Y ese fue el último- Volteó a verla de nuevo con una sonrisa de victoria y un sonidito salió de su estómago, no había podido ni desayunar… –Tengo hambre, ¿tú no tienes? Te invito algo de comer… bueno si quieres-

La sonrisa amigable que le dedicó no la dejó pensar con claridad, la verdad no es que ella necesitara comer mucho, pero pasar un poco más de tiempo con él no estaría de más, claro que no podía dejar ver que ahora se veía un poco debilitada ante él.

-Está bien, SOLO por esta vez-

Volvieron a caminar en un pequeño silencio, para suerte de ambos había un restaurante cerca de ellos. Tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de una ventana, la verdad la luz no le agradaba a Veggita, pero no había un lugar más oscuro desocupado. Fue Goku quien pidió ambas ordenes, puesto que Veggita solo le dijo que comería lo que el comiera. Ahora las cosas empezaron a ser al revés, pues fue Goku quien empezó a averiguar de la vida de la chica.

-¿Tu de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

-¿mi familia?- _"Familia"_ no era necesariamente una palabra muy fundamental en su vocabulario, pero no tenía más que inventar algunas cosas, después de todo, su vida no era algo que un mortal entendiera –Yo vengo… de la capital del sur… Vivo con mi… hermana?... y mi padre-

-Entiendo… ¿Tienes muchos amigos por acá?-

" _Amigos…"_ Esas malditas preguntas eran muy difíciles… no, esta vez no tenia nada que inventar.

-Eso no es tan relevante-

-Entiendo, no te gusta hablar de tus relaciones, entonces… ¿Dónde vives?-

-En una casa- Si a eso se le puede llamar casa, aunque… tenía su habitación… y no tenía frio ahí, así que, si, su casa. Unas risillas salieron de la boca del joven ante su comentario.

-Buen chiste, pero ya en serio, ¿Dónde vives?- Era hora de escapar, no podía seguir ahí o la descubriría. Se levantó de forma inpreviste y sin mirar a la cara al joven, emprendió su camino fuera del restaurante.

-Se me hace tarde. Adiós- fue lo último que dijo.

-¿por qué será que no le gusta responder mis preguntas?-

-Al fin llegas, ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que solo darías una revisada a como andaban las cosas por la Corporación Capsula- La voz de ese demonio podía tonarse de una gran oscuridad, a cualquiera le haría mojar los pantalones de tenerlo en frente.

-Estuve investigando un poco, se me pasó el tiempo… no volverá a pasar… -

Un suspiro cansado, acompañado de un griñido salió de la boca de Dabura

-La próxima avisas, sabes a la perfección que debes estar atenta por cada misión que te ponga -

-Ya lo se… - la chica levantó la cabeza para darle cara a Dabura, caminó hasta lo que era su escritorio y se sentó frente a él. –Dabura… quiero saber… ¿Dónde está mi familia?- hablarle de este tema al Demonio no era de las mejores idea, así que los nervios de Veggita se prendieron cuando los ojos frios del demonio se posicionaron sobre ella.

-¿Tu familia? ¿Y de aquí a cuando te interesa eso?-

-no importa la razón, solo sentí curiosidad-

-Sabes que esa información no la puedo dar, es la ley-

Claro que no lo era, pero Dabura no podía dejar que ella supiera la verdad, sabia a la perfección que si lo sabía ella no se quedaría con él… Fueron muchos años que la tuvo como para dejar que se fuera, un demonio podía encariñarse, aunque sonara raro.

La cara de Veggita se descompuso por unos segundos y volvió a estar del todo firme, no era su estilo que dejara ver cuando estaba triste, no, era algo que no podía permitirse, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la salida.

-Hasta mañana… Papá- era la única familia que tenía, así que no podía enojarse con él. Salió por fin y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que pensar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

 **Un pasado oculto**

La pregunta de Veggita logro inquietar a Dabura. Nunca había oído esa pregunta de la pequeña, había logrado hacerla lo suficientemente fría para evitar que esa clase de sentimientos se hicieran presentes a lo largo de su vida, algo había pasado para que ahora Veggita empezaba a cambiar, desde su pregunta, hasta la razón de haberse quedado más tiempo rodeada de mortales, él había conseguido despertar un desprecio hacia la humanidad en ella, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de que pueda pasar.

Había cambiado mucho desde sus inicios, el demonio no había notado el momento en que su ideal de aprendiz perfecto se haya hecho realidad, y claro, él no quería perder eso… Empezó a recordar toda la vida al lado de ella... aun recordaba con exactitud el día que la llevó.

*********************************Flash Back***************************************

Los extensos y grandes patios de una lujosa mansión brillaban con la luz de la luna, el césped recién regado era un espectáculo de pequeños brillos que parecían prenderse y apagarse. Parado entre todos ellos se hallaba un hombre, su cabello se levantaba con forma de flama, un aspecto bastante particular y este era completamente azabache. Una leve brisa lo hizo colocar alerta, mientras su piel se erizaba al oír una voz en su espalda.

-hola, mi querido Vegeta…- De un movimiento brusco, el hombre volteó a ver la fijura de aquel demonio, este por su parte, se encontraba en la más absoluta serenidad, observando al mortal mientras reposaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

-Dabura…-

-Vaya que te ha ido bien… No desperdiciaste tu parte del trato-

-así es-

-Ahora bien, aun me debes tu parte…- El demonio notó en seguida el miedo que invadió a su interlocutor, sus manos se tornaron temblorosas, y podía jurar que palideció tanto que poco le faltaba para parecer un cadáver viviente. Una risilla maliciosa salió de los labios de Dabura, acto que hizo poner aún más nervioso al hombre. –No debes preocuparte por ahora… decidí que… No tienes aun nada que me interese, en cuanto lo tengas, volveré…-

Tras su última oración, una fuerte ventisca sacudió al hombro que, para contrarrestar el enorme golpe de viento en su rostro, cerró los ojos y usó sus antebrazos para cubrir su cara, en cuanto el viento desapareció y logro volver a ver, el demonio ya no estaba…

Unos meses pasaran, las cosas en la mansión seguían normales, bueno, excepto por el próximo nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Ya había tenido la dicha de ser padre unos años atrás, tres, para ser exactos, su hijo, ahora el mayor, Vegeta Jr, y ahora venía en camino una pequeña, tenía curiosidad de cómo sería criar a una niña, solo se la imaginaba como una versión más pequeña de su mujer, a veces incluso se la imaginaba con sus mismas expresiones, ¡o mejor aún! Con las expresiones de él mismo. El día al fin había llegado.

En su oficina, dentro de la mansión, se encontraba trabajando, cuando cierto pequeño irrumpió con algo de agresividad en la habitación, se trataba de Vegeta Jr, que a sus tres años, el escritorio de su padre era un poco más grande que él, pero esto no le impidió dar saltos para tratar de ver a su padre tras el escritorio.

-¡PAPÁ! PAPÁ!- se escucharon los gritos del pequeño. – ¡Mamá te llama! ¡Mamá te llama!- El padre entendió sin vacilar a lo que eso significaba, su mujer estaba por dar a luz.

Se levantó de un salto de la silla y levantó al pequeño en sus brazos, a la vez que salió corriendo, debía llegar con su mujer rápido. Aprovechando su riqueza, había contratado unos médicos y enfermeras que se encargaban de cuidar a su mujer en ese último mes, quería que el nacimiento fuera en su propia casa, y su facilidad de contratar personas le era muy útil ahora.

Al llegar a la habitación de su mujer, se le fue impedido el paso, los médicos debían trabajar y en la habitación el espacio era bastante reducido, no le quedó de otra, sino esperar a que los médicos terminaran su trabajo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando les fue concedido el paso a padre e hijo, quienes sin pensárselo dos veces, entraron.

-Vegeta…- Escuchó la suave voz de su mujer que lo llamaba. Una linda joven, no tendría más de 25 años, estaba seguro, y su cabello era largo de un tono castaño. Su piel blanca contrastaba con excelente combinación con su cabello y unos ojos marrones.

El hombre se acercó con cuidado hasta su mujer, y entre sus brazos yacía la nueva integrante de la familia. Efectivamente era una niña, había sacado algunos rasgos de su madre, lo que era el color de cabello y de ojos. En curiosidad ante el nuevo mundo que veía por primera vez, la pequeña bebé miró a su padre, quien no pudo evitar tomarla en brazos. Era tan pequeña y frágil, que tenía miedo de llegar a aplastarla entre sus manos.

-Se parece mucho a ti, Hon…- La susodicha sonrió ante la imagen de su esposo, arrullando a su pequeña, mientras un curioso niño trataba de ver a su nueva hermana.

-Papá, yo también quielo vel-

El pequeño se subió a la cama, a la vez que su padre se sentaba en ella. Se acercó con curiosidad hasta su padre y la miró por un buen rato sonriendo, se moría de ganas de poder jugar con ella, la vida era un poco solitaria en la mansión, pero ahora tendría a su compañera de juegos y aventuras.

-Papi, ¿Cómo se va a llamal?-

-Quizá deberíamos ponerle Hon- Se notaba que Vegeta no era bueno a la hora de nombrar a sus hijos, buscaba solo ponerles un Junior por delante, como hizo con su primer hijo.

-Yo pensaba ponerle mejor… Hony…-

-Yo quiero que se llame Veggita, mami –

Ambos padres se miraron por un rato, se leían el pensamiento con tan solo mirarse a los ojos. De ambos salió una sonrisa y volvieron su vista al pequeño.

-Hony Veggita- Dijeron al unísono. El infante estaba feliz, se sentía orgulloso de haber nombrado a su hermanita.

La armonía y la paz reinaba en aquella habitación, pero una tensión tomó posesión del lugar en cuestión de segundos. Frente a ellos, un nuevo ser hizo acto de aparición, la persona que Vegeta menos creía que vería.

-Vaya, pero que linda familia- las risas del alma oscura helaron la sangre de ambos adultos, mientras que los dos infantes caían en un sueño profundo.

-¡Dabura!-

-Bueno, mi " _querido_ " Vegeta… Es hora de pagar…-

La cercanía entre la familia y el demonio empezó a desaparecer, a medida que este se acercaba. Con el ceño fruncido, nervioso y completamente temeroso ante la presencia de aquel demonio, no podía ni imaginarse que era lo que quería.

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?- Los ojos del demonio vagaron por la habitación y se detuvieron justo sobre el cuerpo de la más joven.

-La quiero a ella-

-¡¿Que?!... a-ah ¿Veggita?-

-Si, a ella-

-Pero… ¿por qué a ella? … Yo… ¡puedo darle cualquier otra cosa, señor! ¡¿Puede pedir algo más?!-

-No, solo la quiero a ella-

-¡Pues ni creas que te la daré!- En un giro de desesperación, entregó la niña a su mujer mientras se posicionaba al frente de su familia, si tenía que luchar, lucharía. Este acto no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Dabura, esperaba irse con la niña sin muchos problemas, pero vaya que este tipo era persistente cuando se trataba de su familia, tendría que ser por las malas.

-Bien, si quieres que sea a las malas, lo haré a las malas… Tienes dos opciones, o me entregas esa niña, o ella morirá, elije-

-¡¿Que?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Claro que puedo, es algo muy sencillo- La cara de pánico de Vegeta tomo acto de aparición, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, no quería que su hija desapareciera de su vida, pero no soportaría el hecho de verla morir cuando apenas había nacido. Dabura esperó por varios minutos una respuesta, pero no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, ya estaba irritado- Esto ya me está cansando, contaré hasta tres, si no has decidido, ¡la mataré! –estiró su brazo, señalando con el dedo la pequeña, y con una voz más sepulcral y fría, empezó a contar. –Uno…-

-A-ah yo…-

-Dos…- el dedo se ilumino un poco, en ese instante la pequeña empezó a llorar, Dabura estaba empezando a provocar en ella algo de dolor. Los llantos de su pequeña solo lograban desconcentrar a Vegeta, mientras Hon hacia un intento por calmarla, tenia mucho miedo ante lo que le estaba pasando a la bebé. –¡Tres!-

-¡ALTO!, ¡Alto!... Está bien… Tu ganas, Dabura… - La pequeña dejó de llorar de a poco y fue tomada por los brazos de su padre, este la observo de nuevo, sentía como su alma se partía al saber que ya no la volvería a ver, la abrazo por ultima vez conteniendo las lágrimas, le besó la frente a la par que le decía en susurro –Perdóname… Esto lo hago por ti… - levantó su vista ante el demonio y depositó en sus brazos a la chiquilla.

-Haces lo correcto, Vegeta –

Las risas demoniacas se escucharon, mientras una extraña nube negra rodeaba ambos cuerpos, luego hubo silencio… Pero no duró mucho,al verlos partir, el hombre callo de rodillas, ahora lo único que se escuchaba, era el llanto de Hon, y los sollozos silenciosos de Vegeta…

En la guarida de Dabura ya se hallaban ambos, la pequeña fue puesta en una cuna que, ya había sido preparada por Dabura con anterioridad, este la observaba con detalle mientras mecía la cuna de un lado a otro.

-Estoy seguro que tú, mi pequeña Veggita, serás alguien fuerte algún día… Serás todo mi orgullo en cuanto termine de entrenarte…-

**************************************Fin Flash Back***********************************

Aquel ser sonrío ante ese último recuerdo, en definitiva, había tenido toda la razón, era justamente lo que esperaba de ella, había hecho una buena elección…

Y por el momento, así seguiría pensándolo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 Curiosidades

Un día más iniciaba, a través de los pasillos se oía el constante choque de una suela haciendo eco en las paredes, su dueño era nada más y nada menos que el demonio, paseándose por cada rincón de su guarida, una muy solitaria si no fuera por su protegida… más bien, sus protegidas.

La puerta de uno de los cuartos se abrió dando paso a una chica nueva, aunque tenía cierto parecido con Veggita, en la que se debía en estatura e incluso cabello, pero esta era de ojos verdes, y de momento tenía una tez bastante pálida, probablemente, causa de la enfermedad que desde hacía varios días venía padeciendo.

-Veo que al fin te aventuras a salir… Eso quiere decir que estas mejor, ¿O me equivoco?- la chica levantó su mirada al demonio, y con una sonrisa asintió dándole la razón. -Ya me andabas preocupando, Ps…-

-Una enfermedad así no me detendría por mucho tiempo, combatirlas no es tanto problema-

-Tu cuerpo se acostumbra rápidamente para combatirlas, no es que sea un gran problema a la hora de la verdad-

-Ayer oí que hablabas con ella… ¿Acaso piensas decirle…?-

-No estoy del todo seguro, ella a vivido siempre aquí, no sé como reaccionaria a la vida humana, además, sabe trabajar muy bien, el no tenerla aquí sólo me traería más trabajo de campo a mí-

-Es eso, o ya estás muy apegado de ella-

Esa frase rebotó entre las paredes del pasillo, a su vez que taladraban la mente de Dabura, era cierto que ya estas bastante encariñado con la mortal, pero un demonio como él no podía permitirse tener tanto apego hacia un humano… Y ahora más que tenía a Ps, esas dos niñas conseguían hacerle sentir a Dabura que necesitaba protegerlas a como diera lugar.

-Para nada-

-Dudo que me esté diciendo la verdad-

-Sea lo que sea, sería lo mismo que contigo-

-A mí no me tienes desde que era una bebé- Recordó. Ella siempre estuvo en un orfanato, sola, siempre ignorada pero… -El haberme sacado de ese lugar cuando tenía ocho años fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-

¿Lo mejor? Para ella lo era, al fin tenía una "familia", Dabura no sabía todavía si fue lo mejor, o solo se ató una cadena más cerca al mundo humano, era imposible para ellas ser del todo demonios, siempre tendrán las debilidades de un mortal completo.

-Aun no entiendo por qué me elegiste a mí-

-Ya lo había dicho, tienes algo que no cualquier humano tiene, tu eres especial-

Tras la última frase, siguió su camino hacia lo que sería una pequeña cocina improvisada, todo creado por Dabura para mantener las necesidades humanas cubiertas.

Veggita ya se encontraba ahí desayunando, aunque siempre trataba de evitar tener tantas costumbres humanas, tenía sus límites ante lo que su cuerpo le pedía, ser humana era un asco, al menos sus necesidades eran un tanto menores a las de los humanos normales.

Levantó la cabeza de su plato, puesto que vio llegar a Dabura con Ps, hacía días que no la veía, estaba en una completa cuarentena, Dabura no se iba a arriesgar a que Ps empeorara, o a que Veggita se contagiara.

-Ah, buenos días, Dabura, hola Ps, ¿Al fin ya te recuperaste?-

En el momento, las expresiones de Ps cambiaron, su tono de voz bajó, y mantuvo un poco más de distancia y trataba de esconderse tras las cosas, cuando estaba frente a alguien que no fuera su mentor, se volvía completamente tímida, algo que ni haber vivido tantos años con Veggita, había podido superar con ella.

-hola…- fue lo único que dijo.

Por otro lado, Dabura se acercó a la de ojos cafés, y tras mostrarle un par de imágenes, le dio la orden de ir por ciertos sujetos, era la hora de que ellos cruzaran al otro mundo.

Entre ambas chicas no hubo otra palabra en medio, Ps solo la vio salir y luego puso toda su atención en el demonio, quien con una cara seria y demandante le empezó a hablar.

-No entiendo aun porque eres tan tímida con Veggita, se conocen hace mucho, son muy parecidas-

Lo de parecidas, la Oji-verde no se lo creía del todo, Veggita había vivido con él los 14 años de vida que tiene, ella, con la misma edad, sólo había vivido seis años, tenía mucho que aprender para alcanzar sus habilidades, aunque ella tenía sus trucos bajo la manga, no estaba tan indefensa como ella misma creía.

-yo saldré a dar una vuelta-

-está bien, ve a dar tu vuelta, no te demores mucho-

Tras salir de la guarida, solo armó camino al primer lado que se le vino a la mente, ver de nuevo el cielo azul, después de haber estado tantos días encerrada, la hacía sentir viva, si, definitivamente, pensamientos como ese le hacía recordar las altas diferencias entre ella y Veggita… Veggita… Se le vino a la mente la pregunta… ¿Por qué era tan tímida con ella? ¿Acaso se sentía inferior a ella? o tal vez… solo estaba demasiado insegura como para enfrentarse a hablarle, después de todo, todos los años que vivió de orfanato en orfanato, conociendo más niños que solo se dedicaban a hacer sentir a los otros inferior… Era una vida un poco complicada, eran traumas que ella no podía zafarse por sí sola...

-tal vez sea una manera de defensa… no, demasiado patético… - Se dijo a sí misma, pero… eso era, su defensa tras años de malos tratos por parte de personas en igualdad de condiciones que ella, y Veggita… Era igual a ella, a pesar de eso, Ps la sentía superior, quizá solo cosa de sus propios miedos. Cuando levanto de nuevo su vista, se encontró cara a cara con una mansión _"La casa de la familia de Veggita…"_ Recordó. Quizá debería mandarle un pequeño mensaje al padre.

En la oficina del hombre, se presentó una sombra oscura, fue poco a poco tiñéndose de rojo, esa formas de sombras Vegeta les reconoció, ¡¿era Dabura de nuevo?! Rápidamente se colocó de pie, su ceño se frunció más que de costumbre, y la piel se le erizó ante tal amenaza. Pero, el cuerpo de menor proporción que se estaba formando, lo hizo entrar en confusión. Si no era Dabura, ¿Quién demonios era?.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- Resonó su gruesa voz en las paredes de la mansión, tras eso, la figura se hizo visible ante los ojos del allí presente.

-señor Ouji, mantenga la calma… no vengo a dañarlo… -Pero la frase calmada fue respondida por una serie de disparos del arma que, recién unos segundos atrás, sacó Vegeta con precisión, un movimiento intuitivo que, después de tantas veces que tuvo que enfrentarse contra tipos que buscaban hacerle daño por su dinero, aprendió.

Pero aquellas balas fueron detenidas sin problema por una guadaña que, al igual que el "Rey", Ps sacó con total agilidad en modo de defensa

-Pero como… Tú acaso eres...-

-aprendiz del señor Dabura… así es… y vengo a traerle una noticia, sobre su hija señor… -

-¿Mi hija?... Veggita…- Rápidamente, ambas manos del hombre se sujetaron de los brazos de Ps, la desesperación brillaba en sus oscuros ojos, la chica, por el contrario, solo se quedó inmóvil tras el movimiento repentino, tenía muchos miedos que hacer desaparecer… Este no era momento para estar con miedo - ¡Dime lo que sea que sepas sobre ella!- la zarandeo un poco.

-Solo… Solo debo decirle que ella está bien… Y pronto la podrán ver…- cortó sus palabras.

-¡¿No mientes?!- al hombre se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y sin más abrazo a la peli-castaña-

-Se-señor por favor… Señor… -

En ese momento, asomándose a la puerta, el hijo mayor del Rey Vegeta entró al cuarto.

-Papá, podrías ayudarme…- quedo mudo al ver a la joven visita de su padre.

-¡Vegeta, hijo! ven aquí, te presentare a… a…-

-Ps -dijo la oji-verde- Soy… Ps Red Lión… - retomo de nuevo aquel tono apagado y tímido.

-Soy... Vegeta- dijo el chico de 17 años- Un placer…-dijo sonriendo, a lo que la chica solo asiente.

Los ojos del peli-azabache no se apartaron de la chica por unos minutos hasta que despertó de aquel sueño, sólo para verla desaparecer frente a ellos. La confusión se presentó entonces en su rostro, el mayor de los dos lo notó, e hizo un esfuerzo para engañar la mente de su hijo.

-¿algo interesante hijo?

-¡¿Que no viste que desapareció en frente de nosotros?!-

-¿Desaparecer? Solo salió mientras andabas soñando despierto, te he dicho que te concentres más en las cosas, hijo-

-... ¿Quién era ella?-

-es la… ahm… hija de un colega…

-ya veo…-

-Oh Ps, ya volviste… - decía el demonio Dabura al verla aparecer.

-hola... padre…- respondió la peli-castaña

-¿Qué tal te fue?-

-Me fue bien-

Tras ella, entró Veggita, sujetando un extraño frasco, en el que se veía un raro ser blanco moviéndose en el interior. El alma de un ser humano.

-Aquí está lo que pediste- Y entregando el frasco al demonios, solo se cruzo de brazos detallando el objeto, un orgullo traer un alma nueva, le fascina verlas capturadas.

-Excelente…. ¿No te fue muy difícil atraparlo?-

Una mirada divertida salió del demonio al observar el frasco, si, no podía evitar pensar en que, sin Veggita, el ir a atrapar pedazos de escoria como el portador de esta alma, sería demasiado aburrido, siendo el un demonio de tan alta clase, era más fácil usar a una propia humana para capturarlos, en eso quería convertir también a Ps, aunque le faltara más entrenamiento para perfeccionarlo.

-No tanto… Pues vera...-

*************************Flash Backs**************************

En el centro de la ciudad, ya cayendo la tarde, las sirenas de los autos policiales retumbaron en las calles, las vistas curiosas de los civiles siguieron las patrullas, a pesar de su velocidad, muchos intuyeron a donde se dirigían, uno de los bancos más populares de la ciudad.

En este, tras lograr sacar una buena proporción de dinero, la figura de un hombre armado salió a toda velocidad, podía sentir las sirenas acercándose a gran velocidad, pero esto no perturbaba su calma, sin remordimiento o miedo alguno, se abría paso entre las calles, buscando escapar, para su suerte, conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, encontrar un buen escondite no sería problema para él.

-¡Jajaja! eso fue muy sencillo, por lo menos esta vez cooperaron sin tener que matar a nadie… Aunque me hubiera gustado-

La fría voz del hombre era escuchada solo por cierta chica, que lo vigilaba desde las sombras, preparando su ataque. Hallarlo no había sido difícil, escoria como él era fácil de localizar. La ironía de sus pensamientos solo la hacía sonreír, ella podía considerarse una asesina, y no tenía remordimiento de hacerles ver en carne viva a sus víctimas, todo mal que ellas mismas habían hecho con otros.

-Oye tu- retumbó la voz de la chica, fastidiado, el hombre volteo a verla sin una pizca de sorpresa, claro que al verla, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente… Una chica… Sola en un callejón… Claro, su sonrisa creció de forma pervertida, tenía interesantes mañas que probar.

-No deberías estar por aquí tan sola, pequeña… - La cercanía entre ambos se iba reduciendo con cada paso que el hombre daba hacia la chica, su emoción crecía al ver que esta no tenía intenciones de salir corriendo.

Justo a unos metros que estaban, sacó a vista su arma de fuego, con intención de amenazarla, mas esta no se inmutó en hacer algún movimiento de escape.

-Eso es... Mantente quieta...Y esto acabará rápido…- Más la sonrisa divertida de Veggita lo irritó, debería estar asustada, no riendo, fue cuando escuchó las sirenas de los autos, nuevamente, y recordó su escape. -Ya me cansaste, niña, no puedo permitir ningún testigo, lo entenderás. - Las carcajadas del hombre se mezclaron con el fuerte sonido de los disparos, directos al cuerpo de Veggita… Más estos no lograron ni quemar sus ropas.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!- La mano le tembló por segundos, pero recuperó la estabilidad descargando el arma en ella, pero bala tras bala solo caía al suelo sin ni siquiera rozarla. Era el turno de Veggita de reírse a pulmón abierto.

-¿ya te cansaste?-

-¡¿qué cosa eres?!- Dejó caer su arma, ya vacía, mientras retrocedía, sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban, casi al punto de no soportar su peso, el estrés se le acumulaba, y el sudor recorría su cuerpo al ver la joven acercándosele lentamente, sin más, acabó acorralado en su propio juego. Las patrullas se acercaban cada vez más, sentía que su hora estaba cerca, su vista, nublada casi por completo, solo percibió la figura de la chica frente a él, y luego, escuchó su voz… Aparentemente aguda, quien diría que en su cabeza sonaría como gritos de ultratumba, la voz del demonio buscando dejarlo inmerso en la locura.

-puede decirse que una especie de demonio… El que ahora, te guiará a tu funeral…-

Su hora había llegado, por unos minutos su vista se aclaró, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Veggita, ahora se habían tornado rojos, y podía ver como la oscuridad emanaba de ellos, su cuerpo se paralizó, solo empezó a oír débiles gritos que poco a poco iban aumentando, al punto de dejarlo sordo, ya no oía las sirenas, ya no oía los carros, ya no oía la voz de Veggita, solo desesperantes e innumerables gritos agudos retumbando en sus tímpanos, luego, como para aumentar su tortura, sintió como si estuvieran clavando en su abdomen y pecho, miles de cuchillos, entrando y saliendo sin piedad, perforando su carne profundamente. Casi podía sentir la calidez de su sangre, derramándose por sus piernas, saliendo a chorros de las heridas que estaba sufriendo, sus últimos segundos de vida… Los más tormentosos que jamás pudo haberse imaginado.

Para Veggita solo era un hombre teniendo alucinaciones demasiado vívidas, escuchaba sus gritos de desesperación, y para lo que eran horas para el hombre, para ella solo fueron tres minutos, luego de ello, el cuerpo sin vida se dejó caer sobre el frío asfalto.

Usando una guadaña, pasando sobre el hombre, como si estuviera partiéndolo en dos, separó el alma del cuerpo. Guardando tal ente como su trofeo de caza.

-fin del trabajo-

*****************************Fin Flash Back*************************

-Y eso fue todo- Finalizó la historia con una sonrisa, orgullosa tras su trabajo.

Frente a ella, el demonio solo asintió, muestra de que estaba conforme con su trabajo, esa sola expresión entusiasmaba a Veggita, había hecho bien su labor.

-Muy bien hecho hija-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **El Colegio**

El demonio no dejaba de pensar en lo rápido que las chiquillas habían crecido, a la vez que, noches atrás, una extraña sensación de vacío lo había estado molestando, ¿podía acaso ser un presentimiento? Si era eso, ¿porque le estaba advirtiendo?

Y todo eso desde que tenía a ese humano en su guarida, quería deshacerse lo más rápido de él, pero aún no acababa, ese maldito viejo tenía una vida bastante reconocida, habían muchos que estaban desesperados y tristes por su desaparición, y eso alimentaba el alma de Dabura, en parte, pero también había asuntos que cerrar a cerca de un par de tratos que hizo con él. Aunque el hecho de tomar por culpable el hombre lo tomó por sorpresa… Pensó detenidamente el por qué lo acusaba de esa forma… Sus aprendices, claro, no quería que estuviesen cerca de humanos, ¡podrían sacarles su humanidad! y si eso llega a pasar, todo el trabajo que hizo durante tanto tiempo, ¡se iría a la basura!

Pero… Tampoco podría mantenerlas ahí para siempre… Si en algún punto volvían a su débil condición mortal, no podría impedirlo… Tenía una decisión grande que tomar… Debía ponerlas a prueba.

Al fin volvería a casa, aunque solo habían pasado un par de días, pero en definitiva, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo explicar tal desaparición, sería complicado, aunque Dabura aseguró que le ayudará, por lo menos a manejar los recuerdos de algunas personas, con el motivo de crear una historia creíble, que solo haya sido un malentendido.

Con una maleta en mano, el viejo se dispuso a entrar, a parte de esta, llevaba ropa casual, para dar a entender que había estado en alguna isla de visita, tras él, invisible para casi todos, menos para el hombre, iba el demonio, preparado para borrar y cambiar los recuerdos de los mortales.

No era una sorpresa ver a todos, quienes estaban reunidos en la sala, atónitos al verlo llegar de esa forma tan despreocupada, como si hubieran acabado de ver un fantasma.

-¡Hola, familia!- El saludo no fue contestado, seguían aún en shock por lo que estaba ante sus ojos, fueron unos segundos de silencio hasta que la peli-verde tomó la palabra.

-¡Pa-papá!, ¡¿Cómo es que estas bien?!- gritó con un los ojos húmedos, abrazando fuertemente a su padre. -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quiénes te tenían? ¿Te hicieron algo?- Ahora tenía que hacer una de sus mejores actuaciones, debía tranquilizarlos sin levantar alguna sospecha, y tras pensar unos segundos, acomodó perfectamente una historia.

-¿De qué hablas cariño? ¡Estaba de vacaciones! ¿Que no te acuerdas que te dije? me tomé unos días para descansar-

En ese momento, Dabura actuó, manipulando con eficacia los recuerdos de quienes estaban presentes, insertando este nuevo fragmento de historia.

-... ¡Cómo es que no me acordé de eso! ¡Ay! Papá, no te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos, ¡lo habíamos olvidado por completo!-

-Oh cariño, y luego soy yo el olvidadizo, ya ves que por viejo no es? ja ja! deberías tú también tomarte unas vacaciones, ya te hacen falta, amor-

Entre charla y charla siguieron hablando, mientras el viejo contaba sus "aventuras" falsas en la isla, con todos ya tranquilos por su regreso, sin sospechar en lo absoluto nada.

-¿Asistir a una escuela mortal? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?- La joven de ojos marrón miraba al demonio confundida, no entendía por qué de pronto a Dabura le daba por mandarlas a un lugar así, mucho menos quería.

-Es parte de su entrenamiento, quiero ver si de verdad están preparadas para ser demonios por completo, pronto su cuerpo podrá resistir el cambio- Parte de lo que decía era verdad, quería comprobar que estuviesen por completo ligadas al mundo de las tinieblas, pero no es como si en serio pudiera transformarlas en demonios, para eso tendría que matarlas y así no le serían de tanta utilidad como ahora, por ser humanas, por tener la capacidad de andar durante el día por el mundo mortal, cosa que ningún demonio débil podría lograr.

-Yo creo que sería fabuloso- la mirada preocupada de Dabura, y la extrañada de Veggita se posaron sobre la chica de ojos verdes, quien, tras esto, sin tartamudear, justificó su respuesta, para no ser delatada - Digo, si convivimos con los humanos, aprenderemos sobre sus debilidades… -su voz fue bajando a medida que seguía hablando, al sentirse intimidada - Así sería fácil atraparlos… Y evitaremos que usen… Eso contra nosotros…-

-Eso no es una mala idea- La apoyó la otra chica, quien dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, tenía deseos de ver cómo podía manipular los mortales a la vez que convivía con ellos, sería una oportunidad única.

Al día siguiente, en la Ciudad Satán, ya había amanecido y un joven de cabellos azabaches y alborotados, corría hasta el colegio, ya era tarde y si no llegaba quedaría suspendido... De nuevo.

Por suerte, tenía una buena condición física, aun así, le quedaba bastante lejos, y poco recordaba que, viviendo en la C.C, hubiese pedido que lo llevaran, claro que Bulma siempre insistía en que tenía que aprender a ser más cumplido… Poco valía advertirle. Tras un largo trayecto, en donde se vio con la necesidad de empujar a quien se atravesase, diciendo tras esto un "lo siento", "disculpe", o "con permiso", aunque no sabía si eso en serio serviría esas disculpas. Al final logró llegar a tiempo, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, al borde de querer escaparse de este.

-A…Al fin llegue…!- Dio un grito de victoria, aunque su travesía no acababa ahí. Si, estudiar en el cuarto piso no era bonito.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios cuando vio las escaleras frente a él, juraría que se hacían más largas a medida que más les observaba, sin más y con la cabeza gacha, subió dando grandes zancadas, con la esperanza de saltarse un par y llegar más rápido. Por suerte, cuando puso un pie en el salón, notó que su maestro aun no llegaba, nuevamente el alivio le surgió de adentro.

Casi arrastrando su mochila y con la seguridad de que su cara estaba roja como tomate por la corrida, se adentró al salón, desplomándose sobre su silla, rápidamente, una voz habló a su espalda

-Kakarotto, te comprare un despertador, ya lo he decidido- Al voltearse, se topó cara a cara con su mejor amigo. Un chico de cabellos azabaches, los cuales se alzaban en forma de flama, contando con el alborotado cabello de Kakarotto, hasta el de su amigo lucía completamente normal.

-Oh, no me levanté tan tarde, Vegeta… Solo unos minutos… Bueno, como diez… Quizás veinte pero eso ya no importa jajaja- El tono alegre y despreocupado del chico solo logró que Vegeta negara algo divertido ante la incompetencia del más alto.

-No tienes remedio, Kakarotto-

En cuestión de segundos, como si de verdad la suerte estuviera de lado de Goku, al salón llegó la maestra, con su ceño fruncido y varios libros y hojas en sus manos, una de las maestras menos favoritas, estaba claro, aun así, no es que a ella misma le disgusta dar las clases, tenía un método infalible, según ella, de enseñar.

Todo el lugar quedó en completo silencio esperando las órdenes, después de que la maestra acomodó todo en su escritorio, dio la orden de sacar los libros y de inmediato les empezó a explicar el tema preparado para esa clase.

Vegeta, miraba el libro sin interés, su mente estaba sujeta a otras cosas. _"¿Quién era esa chica? Juro que la vi desaparecer frente a mis ojos…"._ Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a esa pregunta… _"Ps… ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? Hasta te me haces familiar… ¿Donde?"_ Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta que su maestra llevaba un buen rato llamándolo.

-Vegeta… Vegeta… ¡VEGETA!- El joven dio un pequeño salto despertando al fin de su transe, para alzar la mirada y toparse con los ojos enfadados de la maestra- señor Vegeta, si no le interesa mi clase, puede salir y no dudaré en bajarle la nota al final, ahora, prosiga la lectura.

Con algo de rapidez volvió la vista a su libro, buscando con desespero la famosa lectura, por supuesto que no sabía dónde iban ni siquiera.

-Y eso es lo que pasa cuando no me prestan atención, ahora presta cuidado, la próxima vez que esté distraído no dudaré en sacarlo- Advirtió, siguiendo su paso en medio de los pupitres, a la vez que seguía la lectura.

A pesar de que esta vez trató de concentrarse en la lectura, sus pensamientos volvieron a tomar el control. _"Igualmente, mi padre nunca me comenta nada, siempre con sus secretos… ¿Que tanto guarda ese viejo?"._

-Vegeta, ¿porque estas tan distraído?- Esta vez, la voz de su amigo lo hizo salir de su pensamiento, susurrando, al igual que él, le respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-no es nada… Tengo algo de sueño...-

-Te digo que no te acuestes tan tarde, pero eres un terco- Se burló, para luego "concentrarse" en su libro.

Las primeras clases pasaron un poco rápido, llegando a la hora del refrigerio, momento en el que los dos amigos se encontraron con otros más. Uno bajo y pelón, mejor conocido como Krilin y a su lado, un hombre más alto, con el cabello largo, e incluso un par de cicatrices en la cara, este era Yamcha.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en una de las mesas del patio, empezaron a hablar y decir uno que otro chiste, dependiendo de las historias de los demás, pero, a pesar de que los cuatro se suponía que hablaban por igual, Goku apartó su vista del grupo inconscientemente, mirando alrededor en un movimiento rápido, para luego fijar la vista de nuevo a sus compañeros, pero una breve imagen lo hizo voltear de nuevo buscando entra la gente, su cabeza le traía la imagen de alguien igual, completamente igual o por lo menos parecida a Veggita, quizás solo fue su imaginación.

Claro que eso lo llevó a pensar, hacia bastante que no veía a Veggita, habían pasado ya unos días desde que fueron a comer _"Supongo que la extraño, inconscientemente"_ pensó, tratando de aclarar su mente ante lo que imaginó ver.

No se percató ya más de la conversación de los otros tres hombres, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan perdido estaba que, cuando uno de sus amigos posó la mano en su hombro para llamar la atención, Goku se sobresaltó, algo asustado, saliendo al fin de su trance.

-Calma, Goku, ¿qué sucede?- escuchó la voz preocupada del más bajito de los cuatro.

-ah, jajaja creo que me distraje, nada más- Los tres hombres enfocaron la visión hacia donde apuntaba momentos antes la de su amigo, y los tres sonrieron burlosos creyendo saber lo que había entretenido al de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Ya lo sé! Goku, esas son niñas de los grados inferiores ¿de aquí a cuando eres tan pedófilo?- las risas de los tres se escucharon ante el comentario de Yamcha, dándole toda la razón, por su lado, Goku no entendía el chiste, hasta que se fijó en donde miraba… Era cierto, un grupo de niñas, que no tendrían más de once años, estaban paradas en esa dirección, la cara del chico se sonrojo por completo al darse cuenta de ello, y de una, negando rápidamente y mirando a sus compañeros, agitó las manos frente a ellos en forma de negación.

-¡No es lo que están pensando! ¡No estaba distraído con ellas!- Trató de excusarse, pero a pesar de que sus amigos sabían que lo que decía era verdad, seguían riéndose a todo pulmón, ahora más que nada, por la expresión de su amigo.

Las risas siguieron unos minutos más hasta que lograron calmarse, dando a Vegeta la palabra.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pensabas entonces, Kakarotto?-

-Es solo que creí ver a alguien, pero era solo mi imaginación…-

-Pues, para ponerte así debe ser alguien… Especial- comentó con una sonrisa ladeada el de las cicatrices, mirándolo de una forma más interesado.

-Cómo crees, solo es alguien que conocí hace poco y no he vuelto a ver-

A pesar de que los otros creían en su historia, Vegeta sabía que había algo más ahí, Goku no era de los que se distraía tan fácil por algún conocido, a menos que esté fuera… No, se negó a la idea, no podía ser _Ella_ , se fijó un rato más en la expresión del chico, si, definitivamente no podía ser esa persona, era alguien más, y eso hasta lo hizo enfadar, ¿Cómo se atrevía a no contarle de alguien que lo pone así? . Pero qué decía, eso se escuchaba mal, volvió a negarse ese pensamiento, probablemente en cuanto estuviesen solos él mismo le diría quien era. Goku podía ser un chico distraído, amable e incluso torpe, pero tenía muchas cosas que se guardaba, era misterioso para quien llevase tiempo conociéndolo, como él mismo, o incluso como Bulma… Ese último nombre le hizo erizar la piel, recordando esa chica, y lo insoportable que a veces se ponía, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que le tenía curioso era saber en qué pensaba Kakarotto ahora.

El timbre del final del receso sonó sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, sin más, se levantó de su silla y acompañado por el más alto, se despidió de los otros dos, disponiéndose a llegar al salón.

-Ahora sí, Kakarotto, me debes una explicación-

Goku sabía a la perfección de que se trataba y no tenía reparo en comentarle a él eso, después de todo, era su mejor amigo, incluso era la persona a la que le tenía más confianza, alguien que sabía perfectamente quien era Goku, alguien que conocía su historia.

-Lo que sucede es que…- sus palabras se cortaron, cuando al mirar al frente, una figura, una pequeña y delgada, pero muy conocida estaba en frente de él, sin más, acelerando el paso, casi corriendo, dejó a su amigo solo y confundido. Era ella, Goku no podía equivocarse, otros cuerpos empezaron a obstaculizar su camino, pero él no frenó su marcha, y justo cuando estaba llegando, la propia chica volteó encontrándose cara a cara con él.

La boca del joven se abrió un poco para empezar a hablar, pero la chica se apresuró a callarlo y jalarlo a un lado, un poco más lejos del montón de estudiantes.

-Ni te atrevas a decir una palabra, primero escúchame, de ahora en más, llamame _Kitsune_ , ¿me entiendes?- La voz de Veggita sonaba fría pero serena, Goku asintió ante la petición con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella, preguntándose mentalmente ¿porque quería que la llamase así? .

-Hola…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios tras un breve silencio, pero luego despertó de su trance, poniendo de nuevo su característica sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Estudio aquí…-

-Nunca te había visto antes en el lugar-

-Recién me trasladé a la institución…- La voz de la chica empezó a tornarse un poco más irritada, no esperaba que en serio tendría la suerte o la desgracia, eso aún no lo tenía claro, de llegar al mismo instituto en donde estaba este chico. Por un lado sentía una breve alegría, tendría a alguien que… "conocía" cerca, pero, de todos los colegios de esa enorme ciudad, ¿dio con la ironía de terminar ahí?

-Me alegra que ahora estés aquí, así podré verte todos los días- lo escuchó decir y esa breve frase capturó toda su atención. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le interesaba a ese chico? No es como si siquiera le tratara bien del todo. Aun así, sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho y estomago al oírlo, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura fría y serena.

-No creo decir lo mismo…- Susurró, y la cara del otro cambió brevemente, unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para notarlos, pero en eso, un nuevo chico se hizo presente, logrando devolver a Goku a su estado normal.

-¡Vegeta! Mira, ella es Kitsune, la conocí hace unos días atrás- la vista del más bajo de una se postró sobre Veggita, en ese momento, una extraña sensación le recorrió los huesos.

"Esa niña… Esa niña yo la he visto antes…" negó al recordar donde estaban, era un colegio, por supuesto que de pronto la había visto antes, era algo completamente normal, por lo tanto, se relajó.-Hola… Soy Vegeta- se presentó extendiendo la mano, de forma cortés, la chica respondió igual asintiendo.

Como le hubiera gustado quedarse más ahí con la chica, pero un jalón por parte del menor le hizo recapacitar, acompañado de un "Ya es tarde", debían ir a clase, sin más, le dio un último vistazo a Veggita, sonriéndole ampliamente y despidiéndose con la mano, para luego ver como ella desaparecía entre el resto de estudiantes.


End file.
